


No Time

by locksfall



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locksfall/pseuds/locksfall
Summary: Four minutes is enough time... or is it?





	No Time

**Author's Note:**

> A small tribute to a video game that still holds a special place in my heart. Reposted from my old account on FF.

Four minutes is enough time to save a person’s life, as much as that sounds like an understatement. And since he’s dead, he can always walk backwards through time to try again as often as he’d like. Sissel likes to convince himself that he’s a special ghost. He has no real need to worry (after all, he’s not the one about to get shot).

 

The blue hitman readies his gun.

 

Still, it feels like he has no time at all.

 

 _Click_.

 

**No time, no time, _no time_.**

 

He has to save her. He doesn’t care if he has never met this woman before, let alone know what her name is. The redhead is a complete stranger to him. And he is absolutely willing to halt the murder on his watch.

 

The woman holds her hands in the air.

 

Sissel knows he’s dead. Technically he has no heartbeat.

He watches the scene play out before his shaded eyes.

So why does he feel like his nonexistent heart is beating _so damn much?_

 

MOVE AWAY FROM CORPSE.

 

_how many seconds does he have, can he save her_

 

POSSESS THE CROSSING GATE.

 

_no time no time he’s running out no time no time_

 

MANIPULATE IT.

 

The ghost watches the golden weapon fly out of the gunman’s hands, and he is relieved to see the lady take advantage of his trick. She pushes the man out of the way and runs—

 

“ **HOLD IT!!** ”

 

—only a few feet away from where she was before.

 

Damn it.

 

 _Click_.

 

There’s no time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**BANG.**


End file.
